


I'm Sorry

by junipersand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fundy angst, Post-Revolution, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/pseuds/junipersand
Summary: As the land turned to craters and the skies rained fire, by god, he saw him. He saw Wilbur in the revealed crevice of the podium, a small hole he dug that hid the hundred upon hundred pieces of explosives. He was safe, thank god, he was safe, but he wasn’t alone. A president was never alone, albeit a former one. Like salmon that always swam back to its stream, a human could never change their habits.But as soon as Fundy saw his father, he was gone again, a blade of bloody diamond remaining where he once stood.Fundy didn’t notice his outstretched arm, his widened eyes, and the drops of tears that dripped by his boots. He only noticed that his aching throat as Niki pulled him to safety.He’d never gotten the chance to apologize.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	I'm Sorry

The deafening roar of dynamite shook the entire war to its very core. What started as a war to reclaim a land, had descended to a mess where nobody knew whose side they were truly on. The lines of good and evil has come to a murky blur, where only the promises of anarchy and chaos remains. Dream had done good to remain loyal on his side—the side of _chaos_ , the seat of destruction. The throne was there for his to take, and he polished the gold and chiseled the gemstones.

Somewhere, somewhere in the battlefield, in a place where another tragedy had taken place, Fundy heard shouts. Screams for a friend to another, shrieks from a desperate child who lost the very thing he tried to protect. But Fundy couldn’t listen to any of them. One way or the other, his eyes remained searching for one person, the same person he was yearning to talk to for months.

Then, he saw it. As the land turned to craters and the skies rained fire, by god, he _saw_ him. He saw Wilbur in the revealed crevice of the podium, a small hole he dug that hid the hundred upon hundred pieces of explosives. He was safe, thank god, he was safe, but he wasn’t alone. A president was never alone, albeit a former one. Like salmon that always swam back to its stream, a human could never change their habits.

But as soon as Fundy saw his father, he was gone again, a blade of bloody diamond remaining where he once stood.

Fundy didn’t notice his outstretched arm, his widened eyes, and the drops of tears that dripped by his boots. He only noticed that his aching throat as Niki pulled him to safety.

Fundy stared at the wall, eyes dry. He could taste salt on his tongue. These were the same walls that his father had carved, he thought. The same walls where Wilbur leaned on. The sanctuary that he and Tommy built after they were evicted from their own home. A closed haven where they could relax and laugh, as if nothing had changed.

The walls looked eerie, the lanterns going out, as there was no one there to light them. Wilbur had been the one to relight the fires and replace the oils in the lanterns, the light making this dark cave seem like a home. Somewhere they could be safe and keep warm. Every night, Wilbur would climb these very stairs that Fundy sat on, and carefully pour oils into the lamps and light the wicks with a candle.

Without him, this haven had become a tomb.

Fundy hugged his knees and curled into a ball. He’d never gotten the chance to apologize.

When Fundy decided to become a spy, he wanted to reclaim his father’s legacy. It didn’t matter if his father spat in his face or disowned him. It didn’t matter if Schlatt saw him as nothing but a nuisance. He would do his damn best to gain that tyrant’s trust, then take him down from the inside. With hard work and a lot of boot-kissing, he did. Schlatt trusted him, all for the price of burning down his homeland’s flag. The very symbol that his father had chosen to represent their country.

After so long, after months of working in a hostile land, he did it. Schlatt was weakened, and Pogtopia could finally rise back to its former glory. They had allies, they had equipment, all they needed to do was take the first step in the path of revolution.

In Manburg, he was alone.

At first, they had George, Tubbo, Niki, Quackity, Purpled, Ponk, and so many more. But one by one they left. They left to pursue their own goals, or they had joined Pogtopia’s side. George stopped showing up. Quackity had gained his father’s trust. Niki and Tubbo escaped back to his father’s side. Fundy soon grew afraid and alone in the lands of Manburg, with an unstable president as his only company. Every day he walked the paths fearing for his next minute. He was scared of hearing his name coming out of the man’s mouth.

He heard from Eret that Wilbur was going insane. He was losing his mind and threatened to blow up Manburg, their home. The place where they fought so hard to keep, and the place they were trying to take back. Fundy slept knowing that he could have been by his father’s side during all of this. He could have been by Wilbur’s side during his worst moments; perhaps that would be of some comfort.

But instead, Fundy forced himself to turn a blind eye, and focused on gaining more of Schlatt’s trust.

When the day finally came, he presented his diary to Wilbur, Tommy, and various others. They asked questions and demanded answers, of all of which, Fundy could not blame them. He stood like a bunny in a circle of predators, waiting for their judgement and praying for mercy. All he wanted was for his father to look at him with pride, to acknowledge his efforts in the upcoming war and all he’s been through, all for him and L’Manburg.

His father disregarded him instead, spitting on his face and calling him a disgrace of a son.

Fundy clenched his shirt and kept his eyes on the floor. By that time, not even Niki would lend her shoulder to cry on.

It’s not her fault. He betrayed her too.

Fundy lied under a tree that was outside of the entrance of Pogtopia. His hands were folded behind his head. The light of the moon was gentle, like a warm hand caressing his face and wiping his tears and sorrow. It was a full moon. He remembered seeing the same moon shape, a long time ago. 

In Chinese legends, a full moon meant that prosperity was upon them. The last full moon he’d seen, was when they finally won against the Dream Team in the battle for L’Manburg’s independence. They signed the book of Independence and they rejoiced, singing the song that they wrote for themselves.

Now, that full moon was up again, but this time there was no good things to celebrate.

Under his breath, he began humming softly:

_“I heard that there was a special place…”_

Tubbo was president now. Tommy had given the position of power to his best friend. They couldn’t officiate his presidency back at the revolution, but they can now. In the cover of Pogtopia’s walls, they sat on the floors and they listened to their new leader give his speech. It felt off, but not. This was the haven that their former president had built himself. Having the speech here… it felt like Wilbur was looking over them, smiling upon them like how he would’ve—before he went insane, that is.

“… even if our lands is in shambles, we can rebuild. We’ve done it once, we can do it before,” Tubbo was saying. Tommy was standing by his side, his hands folded behind his back. Fundy’s never seen the teen so serious in his life. The two teens exchanged glances, and they nodded to each other, then they turned back to their audience, now having grown a significant amount. “For Wilbur.”

“For Wilbur,” Tommy echoed.

“For Wilbur,” Niki chorused.

“For Wilbur,” Quackity agreed.

“For Wilbur!” everyone cheered, then erupting into a cheer and claps. They had grown so much. Their little nation had expanded and opened up for more people to join: Purpled, Ponk, Sam, Quackity, Eret, Jack Manifold—who would have thought a war for music disks would usher into an entirely new era?

From the back, Fundy felt himself smile from the ledge of the cave. He clapped thrice, then wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

“For Wilbur,” Fundy whispered.

Fundy met with Philza days later.

All his life, he’d only known his father. He never thought that Wilbur had a father, either, or entertained the thought. But here he was, facing the man who killed his father—Wilbur’s own _father_.

It was only at that very moment he realized that Wilbur’s parent had been alive. He always assumed that they were dead, as Wilbur never brought it up, turning his full attention to raise Fundy. Now, he met up with the grandfather he never knew he had, and the only language they exchanged was silence.

They both lost someone that was family to them. And when they thought they were lost without any, they found each other; a family that they never knew existed.

“Do you think Wilbur will forgive me?” was the question they asked at the same time.

And the answers they gave each other was the exact same word.

_Yes._

This was a new era. There were new additions to the world, and neutral factions begin to rise up to power. Now that Pogtopia and the SMP were at odds with each other, a third party surfaced, presenting a new kind of hurdles and enemies.

The Badlands. After remaining neutral and the members supporting Technoblade’s betrayal, they have finally come out of their hiding and stepped into the spotlight. BadBoyHalo, the leader, would declare a challenge to Pogtopia for their submission and their cooperation. Faced with skilled players, devious minds and the Dream Team’s interference, Pogtopia would soon face a problem that would be far more challenging than ever before, and without Wilbur Soot.

Fundy glanced at the silhouette of Badlands’ mansion. He unsheathed his sword and faced the ruined land with a stern glare.

Onto a new era.

**Author's Note:**

> If Wilbur is dead, wouldn't Fundy become an orphan? Then Techno goes brr and kills Fundy in the next streams or so. He's right. Techno's the second worst thing that could happen to orphans after all.


End file.
